


【高文咕哒男】起始于告解室的秘密

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 立香——神父高文——信徒
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 8





	【高文咕哒男】起始于告解室的秘密

狭小的告解室容不下两个男人。平日的时候神父应该与信徒坐在告解室的两个屋子里，透过一块薄木板听信徒的忏悔。

现在不一样。这位高大的信徒正蜷在他脚下， 虔诚的用喉舌抚慰他的阴茎。

告解室的门用一块黑布当了起来，使得一切都 模模糊糊的看不清。而他又何须看清一切呢？这种事情发生在不为人知的地方最好,出了这里他还是那个神父。

他英俊的信徒正讨好的收缩喉咙摩擦他的阴茎，舌头则不安分的游走于柱身。细小的水声传开来回荡在狭窄的小屋内。

“啧,,,神父，我喜欢这根东西。”他退出了少许，现在正用一只手抚慰着茎身，用舌头来回刺激茎头和沟冠，“神父的这根很美味。”他嘴里含着东西说不清，又限于所处的地方不敢大声讲出来。他的眼睛到是出奇的明亮：蓝绿色的眼睛就想能够聚光一样盯着他侍奉的神父，口里的活也不停下来。

“神父大人喜欢被我这样子舔吗？ ”他故意问道，还顺带亲了一下尿道口柔软的小洞，“想要射出来吗大人？”

神父感到大腿被他的头发轻轻摩擦，这让他在快高潮之余回想起了这位信徒平日的模样:他的金发就像被太阳神祝福过那般，眼里那一汪蓝绿色的湖水又是那么温柔。平日的他身上充满了年轻人那股活泼健发的劲儿，微笑着应付周身的姑娘们。而现在他却化身伊甸园的蛇匍匐在他身下，只等他稍有松懈就拆骨入腹。

他小声地不让自己呻吟出声（即便现在是晚上），而这件事也太难了 ：他早以为自己将全身心奉献给了上帝，哪知今日却被撒旦缠上。

这位“撒旦”还在继续为他口交，不时大口将他的阴茎吞进咽喉里磨蹭，又将它吐出来亲吻上面的每一块皮肤。他用有些沙哑的嗓音诱惑道：“神父，我现在看不清您的脸，这里实在 是太暗了。可我看了您这么些许日子，我对您早已事无巨细。”他说着吐出茎身，开始一寸 寸亲吻这个愉快的小家伙，同时眼睛直视神父的，说：“我看得清您的双眼。平时他们是那么锐利，能将我心底那些心思看了去。而且现在他们是那么脆弱，几乎要哭出泪来。我遐想您的脸，那双眸子一定已经染上了情欲的颜色。”他的语气陶醉，仿佛是真的看到了神父现在的模样。

“您的脸现在一定是粉红色，耳垂也是，我真想亲吻您的每一处，大人。您的一只手指牢牢的抓着椅子沿，另一只手恐怕在捂着嘴吧——我并未听出您的喘息声，我便是这样猜想的。而这又有什么关系呢？现在教堂已经空了，您尽可以大声叫出来，不会有人听见。哦，不，我忘了这儿还有上帝，和耶稣。”信徒发出小声的颤笑，“我亲爱的神父。您现在一定感觉像在父母面前与我做爱一样羞耻吧。全知全能的上帝能看到一切^这可是您告诉我的，想必他也一定能看到您现在的这幅模样。

这位信徒在他无防备下突然嘬了一下尿道口。神父因为快感瞬间叫了出来，他慌忙捂住嘴，可惜早已被身下的信徒听见。他很快听到信徒兴奋的声音，“再多叫些给我听吧大人！您的声音太美妙了。请宽恕我无法用贫瘠得词汇来形容。我只知道那一刻我也快射了，眼前就像看到了天堂——您赤裸着卧在天 座上看着 我 ，叫我服侍您——大人您也如此渴望我吗？”

神父不敢回答。他的羞耻心叫他闭紧嘴巴，莫要再纠缠下去；而情欲却像纱一样将他围起来，掰开他的嘴，要从喉咙里探听到快感的音符。他急的不知道怎么办才好，只得轻轻的抽噎出声。他快被逼疯了。而后他就像是做了什么重大决定一样，小声道：“...嗯。”

“啊，”身下的信徒发出像咏叹调一样的感叹。颤抖的嗓音也暴露出了他的激动，“您也如此渴望我吗？那这里呢，这里也是否渴望被我占满？”

他的手不安分的伸向了神父未经人事的后孔，“您的裤子已经被我褪下。您下身赤裸，身前的阴茎高高翘起。而这里，“他边说边试探着用中指抚平后孔周围的一圈褶皱，“这里也很贪吃，比您的前面还要贪吃，他求我进去。大人，我天性愚笨，不知道怎么满足大人。大人您想要什么东西进来？”说到最后他的声音带上笑意。两人都心知肚明接下来要发生什么，而信徒在此时恶作剧般要打开神父的口，让他吐出那些词汇来。

“大人，您不引导羔羊的话，羔羊是不会自己走的。”

“你的…茎。”

“哦？大人，我听不清您在说什么。”

神父终于哭了出来，“你的阴茎，我要他进来，填满我。”他并未感到如释重负。他的神正看着他，他并不应该与男人在半夜的教堂里行这种事。而他又沉迷于快感，像个妓女一样哭着求他的信徒引导他到高潮。

他听见了很重的粗喘声。好一会儿后他听见他的信徒用沙哑的嗓音说到，“蒙主垂怜，让我得于与您结合。”这话听起来倒像是餐前的祷告一般，而后神父的就无暇再想别的什么东西了。

在教堂残余烛火的照耀下，这件小小的告解室很快穿出了“吱呀吱呀”的声响，并持续到了黎明。


End file.
